In certain types of video rendering, such as 360 (also known as spherical) video and virtual reality, a viewer can perceive multiple different views of the video content. For instance, while a viewer is viewing the video content on a display, the viewer can select a different view from which to view the content. In a virtual reality setting where the viewer is wearing a headset that displays virtual reality content, the viewer can change the position of his/her head and view the video content from a different view. For 360 video, the viewer can interface with the display to change the angle from which the viewer is viewing the video content.